Frieza Family Battle Royale
Description In a battle of the frost demon family who will win a death battle? Will it be Frieza the youngest, or the neglected big bro Cooler, or the Daddy King Cold? Let’s see Interlude Nero:Saiyans, Namekians, Brench Seijins are races of the dragon balm world. But what race is the strongest and usually always holds power?? Gerona:The Frost Demon of course! Like you a robotic Frost demon Nero:Yes of course and today we will be making the Universe 7 frost demons fight to the death Gerona:Like Frieza the emperor of the universe Nero:And Cooler the cooler big bro heheheh Gerona: And their Daddy King Cold who’s ice cold Nero: I’m Nero and she’s Gerona and we analyze the weapons, abilities powers, and sources to see who would win a Death battle Freiza Nero:Frieza the son of King Cold inherited parts of the galactic empire his Father ran. And he became the feared ruler of Planet Vegeta home of the Saiyans Gerona:Frieza used the Saiyans as brutes to destroy other planets and was very coy with them, but the secret was that he hated them all to the very core and was going to destroy them. One Saiyan through his psychic powers called Bardock learned the truth Nero:Bardock tried to talk the Saiyans into fighting Frieza but he failed and did it alone but not after making sure His Son Goku made it out alive Gerona:Years later a subordinate of a Frieza the last living Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa went to Earth to hunt for dragon balls. Enraged at their betrayal Frieza wanted revenge but realized that he could go to the OG home of the balls and make a wish for immortality Nero:Please DONT say OG again you’re a grown ass woman. Anyway bringing Zarbon, Cui, Dodoria and some of his men Frieza went to Namek aaand it wasn’t long before Vegeta fucked up his plan killing all of his men even Zarbon and Dodoria the squad nobody can tell their genders yay. Gerona:Oh well it’s 2018 people can be whatever they feel like. Anyway the Ginyu Special Squad was summoned and got the dragon balls and all seemed well until Goku the Saiyan Frieza didn’t kill came and defeated the Force Nero: Frieza than attacked the good guys beating them but transforming a few time and finding a few bumps in the road like a Namekian fusion, an enraged Gohan and a Zenkai Vegeta But Frieza was winning until you guessed it Goku cake Gerona:And they fought evenly while Frieza was at like 25 percent power and than a Goku threw a spirit bomb and hit a Frieza only to fail miserably at killing Space Napolehitler and made a Frieza mad Who than killed Krillin causing Goku to get mad and go super Saiyan and defeat Frieza leaving him for dead Nero:Well Than Frieza returned as a mech and got a little bit stronger Gerona:Than Future Trunks killed him. Wow! Nero:Frieza has a decent array of attacks such as the death beam an array of deadly ki blasts, ansupernova attack where he throws a giant ki ball of death, death saucer basically the destructo disk, an attack to make you a bomb like he used to kill Krillin, and some energy wave attack he used desperately to push super Saiyan Goku back Gerona:Frieza has many forms like his first with a power level of 530,000 where he mostly uses death beams and chills in a weird pod chair Nero:Then we have the second form with massive bull horns where he becomes brutish and impaled Krillin Gerona:Then the third which looks like a Xenomorph and took down Piccolo and is trigger happy with death beams Nero:Than the final form suuure. He was near untouchable and faster until Goku got his power up, but with 100 percent power he looks like he was on steroids and runs out of energy but gets super strength Gerona:Finally his Mecha form where he gets a little bit stronger andncharges that supernova fasted Nero:Frieza is among the greatest foes Goku ever met, having killed Krillin, Piccolo, And Vegeta, held his own and defeated a Kaio Ken X20 Goku and slapping that kamehameha, lifting an island and hurling it at a Goku with telepathy, and destroying a planet in base form with a finger Gerona:However Frieza has issues like arrogance, frequently underestimates foes, can’t tell time, and his attacks take far too long to charge and can’t control some of them. Frieza also struggles with energy and running out of it with his forms. Than again he has rarely had to use them. Nero:But he’s Frieza for crying out lied the emperor of the universe (Frieza: This planet must go!”)) King Cold Gerona:Frieza the emperor of the universe has a father and his name is King Cold Nero:Quite some time ago King Cood conquered numerous planets and became king of the universe and some time later had two sons Cooler and Frieza. He also at one time was humiliated by a Beerus only warning his sons to never mess with Majin Buu and Beerus somehow knowing the pink demon Gerona:Now at the current age Frieza lays badly wounded and halved so King Cold And his medics had to revive him and put him back together with robotics Nero:Together they invaded a Earth to get revenge on Goku only for Trunks to destroy his army, kill Frieza brutally, and also destroyed King Cold. Gerona:King Cold like Cabba And Dabura we’re criminally underused so not much is known about a King Cold. Nero:King Cold can use his horns to impale foes and torture them, the super energy wave a powerful explosive ki attack, full power death beam a larger death beam, and use telekinesis. The King seems to know things about swords though Gerona:King Cold is quite impressive, capable of surviving the vacuum of space, having a hole blasted in chest, and is mentioned numerous times in the manga to be stronger than a Frieza Nero:Undortunately King Cold did not get used much, is arrogant, and often looks down on his foes like the rest of his family Gerona:But he is King of the Universe. ((King Cold swings the sword)) Cooler Gerona:Cooler was the big brother of Friez and ruled his own section of the galaxy. Nero:Long ago while a Goku flew in his space pod Cooler alongside his Armoured Squadron involving Salza, Dore, And Neiz watched on not doing a thing wanting his brother to face consequences thinking Frieza can handle it Gerona:Yeahhhh no, that didn’t work out at all with Frieza getting killed forcing Cooler to leave for Earth to get revenge. At first he dispatched the Saiyan Nero:But he fell in the river and washed away. Man these Frost Demins are incompetent. Well anyway he had Dore, Neiz, and Salza hunt for the body while he did I don’t know read magazines Gerona:While on the hunt for the body the Force found Goku’s Son Gohan and terrorized him until Piccolo killed all but Salza. Cooler in turn defeated Big Green, Goku got a senzu and the fight was on Nero:Cooler proved stronger than Frieza, forcing Goku to his knees even transforming to an even cooler fifth which looks wicked forcing Goku to go Super Saiyan and use his own attack to hurl him into the sun Gerona:But Cooler’s story wasn’t done, the Big Gete Star found him and brought him to life as a cyborg as they worked in perfect unity to enslave New Namek and fought Goku and Vegeta and lost in the most pathetic way possible Nero:Cooler can use mighty Attacks like the Arc blast which is exactly as it sounds, death ball, core smash a powerful punch, saulza blade turning his hand into a laser sword, eye laser, death missiles which are ki missiles, cloning in his meta form, nova chariot a rush attack, an uppercut, instant transmission, and supernova which he can charge faster than Frieza Gerona:In his fourth form Cooler is around the same as final zform Frieza, But gets Stegner in the fifth form, and the Meta form provides regeneration and power to rival both Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta Nero:Cooler is able to defeat Super Saiyan a Goku and Vegeta easily in meta form, easily defeated Gohan,Piccolo, And Kaio ken Goku, is able to hold a bit on consiojsness after hitting the sun, and fused with a star Gerona:Once again Cooler is arrogant, looks down on his foes, and when losing while he remains calmer than his brother will still act rashly Nero:But Cooler is cooler than you ((Cooler one shots Piccolo)) Pre-Death Batle Alright we analyzed the fighters, weapons, and sources. Now let’s see who would win a death battle? I am so excited this will be a hell of a match Death Battle First form Frieza lands on Earth and climbs out of his space pod. “This is where the monkey that killed me lives,”Frieza laughs evilly, “Won’t he be pleased to see it conquered?”Gravel crunches as he walks through the path when he bumps into Cooler. “Cooler what the hell,” Frieza curses, “What are you doing Here? THIS IS MY PLANET!!!!”Cooler laughs and replies, “What are you whining about I saw it first!” Frieza charges his aura and roars, “That’s it I’m Blowing you to bits you bastard.”Jus the King Cold kicks a Frieza in the back of the head. “Stop quarreling Brats this is my planet,” King Cold laughs in his deep laugh....FIGHT!! Cooler rushes at Frieza and uppercuts him into the air before rushing towards his younger brother and kicks him back into the ground making a crater. Frieza pulls himself up. “Why you little snot,” Frieza hisses rushing at Cooler aiming for a mighty punch. Cooler grabs his arm and squeezes it as hard as he can. “Uh..Uh uh brother you’re not being rational,” Cooler taunts hurling Frieza into King Cood sending them both flying into a mountain shattering it in many pieces. Cooler laughs evilly and crosses his arms, he knew his brother couldn’t tank that blow, but maybe his father could. Just than the rubble explodes into the air revealing a furious King Cold and first form Frieza slumped over and yelling a shus neck and body begins to grow alongside his horns and likbsl Frieza laughs in his second form and unless at Cooler, “How do you like me now,” Frieza screams with a lunge Results Next Time Its Vegeta vs Goku or at least their students. Who has a better pupil? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:KingZuma Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years